


Fleeing the Drakna

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Animal Attack, Escape, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Things go bad when the crew tries to flee the Drakna nest, but Tyril refuses leaving Raine behind.
Relationships: Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fleeing the Drakna

“Strength, Raine, come on.” The night elf said, heatedly. “We must run.”

Tyril’s words echo in her head, and the new adventurer use every bit of her remaining vigor to listen to him, but her leg muscles were screaming in pain, and the hand he was not holding was throbbing and burning it pain from having been stinged by the damn bugs. The creatures had also managed to catch a bit of her leg, and it was such a blinding pain that she almost felt as if she could not feel her limb anymore.

In spite of the pain, Raine knew she had to run. It was either that or death.

A dread fills her stomach. She was going to get all of her friends killed before they managed to collect all the dark shards. Just like she killed her brother. Just because she thought she could be an adventurer. She was a just burden to them. It would be better if they let her become drakna fodder.

She just wanted to go back to her old life.

The forest fog started to thicken, as the buzzing sounds grow louder, surrounding them and making them lose sight of one another. Their group was separated, and Raine was stranded with Tyril, who was tugging her hand to run faster.

The warring elf holds fast to her hand, keeping her close to him, but then he takes a sharp right, and her foot gets caught under a root, tripping her once more. The other elf falls to the ground with a harsh thud, hand slipping from Tyril’s own, hitting her head hard enough that her vision blurs for a moment.

Raine can distantly hear Tyril calling out for her, urging her to get up, and then in the next second, there is a burning pain drifting across her feet and up, almost covering her body whole. The rapid flap of wings is deafening, and the girl cannot see anything other than a fury of sectioned bodies.

A piercing, agonizing scream leaves her lips and for a split second, she think this is it. That she is going to die. Then, there is a strong light and a hand pulling her back up to her feet, and the arm around her waist causes the burn to ache more, but she barely pays mind, heeding to Tyril and running with him.

Raine manages a look at his neck, noticing that by grabbing her, he had also gotten bitten badly along the side of his face and neck, the skin bubbling.

Yet, he suffers through it for her without complaint.

The both of them find their way and regroup with the rest of their troupe, along with Baldur and Aerin. The white-haired elf falls back the second she reaches them, her body seizing up, unable to move.

Everything hurts, agonizingly so, Raine feels it across her entire body, from head to toe, and she know then she can’t run. She won’t be able to. It feels as if she cannot even move her own body, shaking violently and convulsing on the forest floor, the words of Tyril and the rest being blurred out by the pain.

“Leave her.” Baldur said, coldly. “We can’t carry her around.”

“I’m not leaving Raine!” Tyril defended, while Mal tightened his hold on a knife, glaring at Baldur.

“It’s... It’s okay.” The night elf managed out. “I... I can walk.”

“Raine, you are in no shape to run. You need help.” Nia pointed out. “Between Tyril and I, we can heal you, but you need to preserve your strengths.”

“We don’t have time.” Baldur piped into the conversation once more. “Drop the dead weight and let’s go!”

“Listen up, punk, we’re not leaving anyone behind!” Mal barked, pointing his weapon at the prince.

Aerin jumped between them. “Let us all take a step back and calm down.”

“You think you can order me around, street rat? Come and make me!” The heir sneered.

Imtura grunted. “I’m getting real tired of your bullshit, your highness. Just try to attack us, I’ll be more than glad to bash your head against a rock.”

“Guys! It’s fine.” Raine bemoaned. “I’ll walk. We... We have to go.”

Hands slip underneath her lithe body, pulling her into a pair of arms. Her eyes stay twisted shut in pain but she has no doubt in the back of her mind that it was Tyril carrying her, and she does not have the energy to fight it.

He cradles her safely in his arms, bridal style. His grip is tight, secure, and she feels guilty, especially when she can hear his echoed, muffled screams because of her own mindless agony. His screams mix with her own and the others, her body rocking in movement with his running.

Even then, he does not leave her behind. He would not. He cannot.

Then his arms slip from her own, and she feel herself falling. It all happens in a blur, she does not even properly register it all, slipping in and out of consciousness.

All the novice adventurer could recognize in herself and in her environment is the lacerating hurt and the constant shaking of her body, the whimpers and gasps that leaves her lips with each slight movement until eventually she blacks out completely into a milky nothingness.

When she come to her senses once more, she is being swept up into a pair of arms again.

Her head lulls in Tyril’s grip, falling back and swaying as he rushes her over to the water. She continues to tremble in his grasp, whimpers that break his heart constantly spilling past her lips.

Then, the aristocratic elf lowers Raine into the water, and the whimpers become piercing, loud screams. The pain intensifies incredibly, and so she fights Tyril’s grip instinctively, trying to break free, trying to get out, make the pain end.

“I’m sorry…” He whispers, voice cracking, “I’m sorry. It’ll help. I promise, it’ll help! Nia, the spell, now!”

“Stop!” Raine cries, fighting his arms that never relent their tight grip around her waist. “Stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...”

However, the pain does stop. Suddenly, this breath of relief washes her entire being, and her eyes slowly blink open as the throbbing and discomfort ends and this sense of calm and warmth floods her mind.

Raine meets Tyril’s eyes, his already on her own as he holds her body close. Her breath is heavy, chest rising and falling rapidly as his grip eases but he never lets her go.

He uses one hand to brush back strands of hair that had fallen into her platinum hair, brushing them away as he smiles down at her, nodding.

“It’s okay...” He whispers, voice faint, tired, pained. “It’s over. You’re safe.”

Curling into him, the girl grips onto Tyril tightly, breathless, shocked that she was alive.

That she had made it out alive, and it was thanks to him.

To Tyril.

“Thank you.” Raine whispers, words slurred. “Thank you for saving me...”

“I’d never let you die.” He cradles the back of her head, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Never.”


End file.
